


On The Mossy Bank

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Picture Prompt #149, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve and Natasha love to go camping.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: Of Elves and Men, Picture_Prompt_Fun





	On The Mossy Bank

**Author's Note:**

> For Picture #149 at Picture Prompt Fun.  
> [](https://imgur.com/mv5owRi)

Natasha actually liked going ‘camping’ with Steve. 

They usually rented a cabin somewhere in a forest and carried in enough supplies to last a few days. They didn’t really hunt but they did fish now and again. Natasha was pretty good at cleaning fish and between them, they could do a decent job of cooking them, too. They also did a lot of hiking in the woods. Steve had grown up in Brooklyn and she’d grown up in the Red Room, so the woods were kind of new to both of them. 

This camping trip was quite different.

They had tents this time and they drove as far as they could into the forest in a rented SUV. They hauled their tent and camping gear several miles in and set up camp. They had protein bars and a small cooler with some meat and such for cooking over the fire. There was a stream not too far away with water deemed safe for drinking by the forest service. They just need to heat it over their fire. 

After setting up camp and getting everything stowed away safely, both of them were ready to rest a little before hiking. Steve seemed a little nervous for some reason. They were sitting on folding stools outside their tent. 

“Spill, Rogers. You’re kind of antsy today,” she finally said to him. 

“I think the others assume that you and I go camping so we can -” He stopped, as if unsure how to say what he was about to say. 

“So we can fuck?” Natasha asked him with a hint of a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. 

“I was trying to think of a nicer way to say it, but yeah.” 

“Does that bother you?” She’d often wondered why he didn’t make a move. They’d slept side by side in the same tent many times and other than a kiss on her cheek now and again, he’d never touched her. She wasn’t averse to it, just curious as to why he’d been so chaste thus far. 

“Yeah, maybe it does. Making assumptions doesn’t work out well sometimes.”

“I don’t think I’d be too offended if someone thought I was shagging Captain America,” she said with a grin. 

Steve just shook his head. He did smile though.

They decided to walk a few miles after they’d rested a bit. They secured their food up high and zipped the tent closed. The forest was deep and thick and so dense in places that they couldn’t pass, but there were also paths that other campers and animals had made. They walked until the light filtering through the trees began to get dimmer, signaling the day was coming to a close. They headed back to their camp, opting not to make a cooking fire thought they did make a very small one to sit by for a while before they turned in. They ate protein bars and Natasha took out her little flask of Tennessee whiskey. Clint had convinced her that it was much better for sipping than the rotgut vodka she drank most of the time. As it turned out, she agreed with him.

She offered it to Steve. He took a swallow and handed it back. She always brought her flask along and they always shared though neither ever got drunk. Steve metabolized the alcohol so fast, he couldn’t get drunk and Natasha seemingly had an endless tolerance for it. It was just a nice bonding thing between them. 

“Did you go camping as a boy?” Natasha asked him.

“Not until I was a teenager. I was so frail that any time outdoors made me have an asthma attack. It wasn’t as bad when I got a little older. Bucky liked to camp. We’d camp and drink until we puked usually. Sometimes he’d find a girl or two to tag along.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Do tell.” 

“Not much to tell. I wasn’t terribly appealing to girls, since I was shorter than most of them. Sometimes I sat outside the tent with a sullen girl while Bucky banged the other girl in the tent.”

“Damn!”

“I guess I lived vicariously through him.”

“So when did you finally get a girl of your own?” 

Steve actually blushed. 

“What did I say?” she asked. 

“I never did, at least not until after the serum.” 

“Wow! So who was it?” 

He laughed. “You don’t let up, do you?” 

“Nope. I’m relentless.”

“In the USO tours, one of the girls found out that I was – was -” he seemed to not want to use the term. 

“Unsullied?” Natasha finished for him, trying not to laugh. “A virgin?”

“Well, anyway, they drew lots to see who – uh, sullied me.” 

“I assume the winner was the one who deflowered you?” She could imagine how mortified he would be. 

“I assumed it was the loser, as miserable as she seemed when she came into my room.”

“So did she teach you?”

“I actually don’t think she had any more experience than I did but we were both too stubborn to back out.”

“That’s kinda sad, Steve.” Natasha smiled gently as she spoke.

He shrugged. “You’re telling me.”

“That was it?” 

“Well, we sort of dated for a while, but she left a month later and I never heard from her again.” 

“Were there lots of girlfriends after her?”

“I just wanted Peggy Carter.”

Something howled far away just then and they stopped talking.

“Coyote,” Natasha said. “They’ve migrated east over the years.”

“Glad he was far away.” 

They put their fire out and got in the tent. It was chilly so they snuggled on top of one sleeping bag and under the other. Body heat worked better than the sleeping bags to keep them warm. Natasha couldn’t help but notice that he wasn’t as unaffected by lying close to her as he pretended, and he didn’t have the excuse of it being morning either. She wiggled a little just to torment him and kissed his cheek goodnight. 

“Sleep well,” she whispered to him. 

They slept. 

The morning brought sunshine and warmth back to the forest. Steve acted a little embarrassed so she knew he was aware that she noticed his erection the night before. She just pretended that she hadn’t and got enough wood for a small fire, one just big enough to make a little coffee. 

“Sleep well?” she asked as she sipped the warm liquid. 

“Fine except for the rock under me.”

“We’ll see if we can find it before we sleep tonight.”

They hung around the camp most of the morning. They cooked bacon and eggs and made coffee. Natasha always thought food cooked over a fire tasted better somehow than it did back in civilization. They ate every morsel and got dressed to go hiking. 

The day warmed rather quickly as they made their way to a large stream a few miles from their campground. It hadn’t rained in a few days and the water was crystal clear. 

“Do you think it’s warm enough to bathe in the stream?” Natasha asked him. 

“Maybe. Let’s see how cold the water is.” 

She squatted by the bank and stuck her hand in. It was cool but not cold and the day was really beginning to warm up by now. She began taking her clothes off. She’d not actually done this in front of him before, but something was different this time. The air between them was charged with an excitement and energy that was new. She moved slowly and deliberately as she dropped each garment.

He pretended that he wasn’t watching her and she let him. She had actually meant to keep her underwear on but she decided to throw caution to the wind at the last moment. Once naked, she waded into the chest deep stream. It was a bit colder than it had felt to her hand, but after a few minutes, she got used to it.

“Come on in!” she called to him. 

“I’ll stay here.” He was watching her quite intently.

“You can leave your underwear on. Come on!”

He shed his clothes down to his boxers and at the last moment, slid them down and off, too. He hurried in the water as if she couldn’t see him if he did. She did see, getting her fill of his gorgeous physique. His dangly bits didn’t look too bad either, she thought to herself as he finally reached her. 

“You cannot tell a soul we went skinny dipping,” he told her. “I’d never hear the end of it from Stark.”

“Or Barton,” she said as she splashed him. 

“Shit! It’s cold!” he complained as she laughed.

He splashed her back with a grin. And it was on. 

* 

The cold water was certainly calming his excitement, damn her! She’d teased the hell out of him ever since they’d gotten up here. Surely she wasn’t oblivious to how she’d affected him since the first time they met on the helicarrier. 

Steve had not told a soul that he was hopelessly smitten with Natasha. He liked her – she was a good soldier and so fucking capable and she was beautiful and intelligent to go with her fierceness. He wanted her, too. She was both strong and sexy, her body was muscular and also soft in all the right places. He thought of how she’d feel in his arms in his bed at night. 

He’d actually been embarrassed and little angry last night, because he was fairly sure she’d done all that wiggling against him just to see what would happen. She had been quite aware he’d gotten hard as hell lying there with her. 

Now this! She was tormenting him on purpose and he didn’t mind at all.

They played in the water, splashing and laughing for quite a while. 

“You’re going to pay for this,” he told her as he caught her when she got too close. He pulled her against him and kissed her. He hadn’t meant to. It happened before he thought. She stopped her mock fighting and put her arms around him, pressing her slippery, wet body against him. 

“What are you going to do to me?” she asked after the kiss, her face a mask of innocence though her voice was a sexy purr. 

“What do you think I should do?” he asked her just before he kissed her again. The kiss lasted several minutes. 

They got out of the water and made their way to the mossy shore. She lay down and he lay beside her. He was rock hard now, but he wasn’t going to press her. She reached for him, pulling him close. 

“What changed?” she asked him. 

“Changed?” 

“Why did you decide you wanted me all of a sudden?” Natasha asked as she pushed a lock his damp hair off his face. “You’ve never done this on any of our other camping trips.”

“I’ve wanted you ever since the day I met you.” 

“Really?” She seemed surprised.

“Oh yes.” 

She kissed him again. “Are you going to touch me now?” she asked. 

“Do you want me to?” he asked her, still lying on his side beside her. 

“Oh, I think I do.” She took his hand and put it on her left breast. He cupped her breast then leaned down to suck her right nipple into his mouth. She arched her back and made a sound deep in her throat. He felt her shiver as he slipped a hand down her belly. He teased her navel as she tangled one hand in his hair. She opened her legs in invitation and he slipped his hand down farther. She was slick and ready for his fingers as he pressed one inside her. She lifted her bottom off the ground and tightened around him. Her soft sounds of pleasure went straight to his cock. 

He looked up at her. Her face was flushed and her breath had quickened. 

“You’re so beautiful, N’tasha,” he told her as he moved back up to kiss her. He wanted to be inside her now, but worried that he might be going too fast for her. Maybe she’d forgive him since he’d waited over sixty-five years since the last time he’d made love to anyone. 

“Am I going too fast?” he asked as dipped his head to suckle her nipple once more.

“God no! Now is good.”

He slipped his hands free and moved between her legs. He braced himself on one hand while she reached down and helped guide him into her body. Once he was fully inside her, he rested his weight on his elbows and began to move inside her. He was close enough to kiss her as she put her arms around him. She met his thrusts and held him close as he buried his face against her neck. 

“Oh god, N’tasha,”was all he could say. She felt so good. He knew he wouldn’t last long. It had simply been such a long time. He raised his head and looked into her eyes, his question unspoken. 

“You don’t have to wait, baby,” she whispered to him as she ran her hands down his sides to his waist. “Come for me, Steve,” she urged him and he let go, let his need take control. He thrust deep into her again and again as his mouth sought hers. He groaned aloud into her mouth as he came inside her, his hips jerking hard as he spilled his seed in her welcoming body. 

Natasha held him until he stopped moving. He knew that she hadn’t come with him and he felt a little embarrassed and selfish. 

“It’s okay,” she said to him as she ran her hands over his back and held him close. “We’ll get around to me.” 

He rolled over, moving her on top of him and kissed her again. She shifted until she was straddling him with him still inside her. She didn’t move outwardly at all but she tightened around him. One of the benefits of the serum was that he seldom had to wait before he could go again and he began to harden again. 

She grinned wickedly. “You rebound quickly, don’t you?”

“Thank Dr. Erskine.”

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. 

“Mmm, I like this,” she murmured, kissing him. She began to move, riding him as he moved under her. She leaned back as he held her, then came back close to kiss him. They moved together this time as he gripped her hips. He could feel her body’s rhythm as she pulled him deeper inside her. 

“Steve,” she cried out as he watched her, as he kissed her. “Come with me, Steve!” 

She leaned back again and he kissed her chest, her shoulders as he came undone with her, crying her name in the quiet forest as he again filled her with his seed. He felt her body milking the semen from him as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him and over her. Finally they both stilled and looked at one another. 

She didn’t move for several seconds, holding him as they both caught their breath. When she did move, she lay on the green carpet of moss beneath them and turned her head to look at him. He thought he could stay here forever and love her. 

But he knew that they eventually had to go back, both to the world and to their jobs protecting the world. 

He needed to tell her how he felt, but he was afraid she’d pulled away. 

He finally began. “That was -”

“Intense,” she cut him off. 

*

Natasha couldn’t let him say anything he couldn’t take back. If he said the words, she’d say them, too, and she simply couldn’t. He deserved better than she could give him. She knew she was broken in so many ways. She could never give him a wife and family, a shot at a normal life and he deserved that. 

She curled up against him and kissed his cheek. “I’m hungry. How about you?” 

He kissed her forehead and they got up a few moments later, grabbed their clothing and headed back to their camp. When they got back, she busied herself with finding something to eat as he watched her. Neither of them had bothered to dress yet.

“N’tasha, we – I don’t want to lose you because of this.” 

She loved the way he said her name. It always felt like a caress. “Why would you think that would happen?”

“Can we ever go back to what we were before?”

“No, I don’t think we can, but I’m not sure I want to. I _want_ to be your lover and your friend.” She found a couple of chocolate bars she’d hidden in their food bag. “Want one?”

He nodded and took one from her. 

“What will the others say?” 

She took a bite of the candy bar and closed her eyes at the pleasure of eating it. “Not really their concern, is it?”

“Then this isn’t a one time thing?” Steve asked. “This isn’t a fluke?’

Natasha knew it wasn’t, had known since he kissed her that there was no turning back. Even though she felt she didn’t deserve him, she certainly did want him. She’d had very few actual romances in her life. Most of her encounters had been work, even since she’d joined SHIELD. This one was hers and no one else’s. 

“No, it’s not. Not for me.”

To keep from becoming too serious, she stole a bite of his chocolate bar. Steve grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. The stool got unbalance and tossed both of them onto the ground. Natasha landed on top of him. She was still holding her candy. She offered him a bite as she lay on him. 

“I adore you, Steve Rogers, but if you ever tell a soul I said that, I’ll cut you!!” she told him as she rolled off of him and reached to help him up. He pulled her close and kissed her again. “We should get dressed before your superhero there,” she pointed to his not quite flaccid cock, “gets any bright ideas.”

“I think it’s too late for that. Getting dressed might calm things a little.” He began to pull trousers on. Natasha watched then pulled her own pants and shirt on. She picked up the overturned stool and sat down. 

“So wanna go for another hike?” she asked. 

“There’s a trail to a waterfall here. Let me find the map,” he told her, rummaging in his pack. She had it on her phone but Steve still liked things to be on paper so she let him find his map. She knew he was painting a little these days and she thought she could make some nice photos with her phone for him to use for his work. 

They pulled on their walking gear and hoisted their smaller packs and off they went to the water fall. 

She could feel his eyes on her ass as they walked the trail. She made sure to give him a little extra wiggle now and again when she walked. It was only fair, since she actually went to the gym now and again just to ogle his ass when he punched his punching bag. 

The trail to the water fall went up fairly high and came out on an overhang from which they could see the waterfall. It wasn’t large, as waterfalls go, but it was quite pretty with the white spray catching the sunlight and making a rainbow just above the stream. She made several photos as Steve stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. When she put her phone back in her pocket, he kissed her neck. 

“Have you always been this horny and I just didn’t notice?” she asked him. 

He laughed, the vibration and the warmth of his breath on her neck making her shiver. “Maybe. Sorry you know now?” 

She turned around to face him and looked up into his eyes. “Oh no. Not sorry at all.” She pulled his head down to hers for a kiss. She decided she’d worry about all the problems being with Steve was going to cause back in the world. For now, she was going to love Steve as much as she could. 

“Let’s go back to our tent and explore some more,” he said. She put her hand in his and they headed back to their camp.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
